


Sammy

by Madam_Sunflower



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural: The Animation
Genre: Alive Mary Winchester, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - The Lost Boys Fusion, Awesome Bobby Singer, Big Brothers, Blood Drinking, Bobby Singer is Mary Winchester's Brother, Bobby Singer's House, Broken Families, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Crying Dean Winchester, Crying Sam Winchester, Custody Battle, Dean is 17, Divorce, Divorced John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Dogs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Parent Mary Winchester, Half-Vampires, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Little Brothers, Mary Winchester Leaves John, Mary Winchester Lives, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Movie: Lost Boys (1987), My First Work in This Fandom, Nobody is Dead, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Okay Ending, Other, Parental Bobby Singer, Past John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Post-Divorce, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Mary Winchester, Running In Fear, Sam Winchester Takes Care of Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is Not Okay, Sam Winchester is Scarred For Life, Sam Winchester-centric, Sam is 13, Santa Carla (Lost Boys), Sick Dean Winchester, Supernatural Elements, Taking The Kids, Teenage Dean Winchester, Teenagers, Vampire Clans, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Young Sam Winchester, powers, supernatural powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: Sam knew that nothing would be as it once was after his Mom and Dad got divorced.He knew that it would be a big adjustment moving in with his Uncle Bobby with his Mom and Big Brother.He knew it was for the best though.What Sam didn't know is that all these changes meant that his Big Brother would become a vampire within the first week of them moving in.
Relationships: Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester, Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer & Mary Winchester, Bobby Singer & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Mary Winchester, Dean Winchester & Mary Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Mary Winchester & Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester & Bones The Dog
Kudos: 5





	Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while now and it wasn't until I started rewatching the movie did I actually begin to work on it lol.
> 
> I'm not going to explain everything up here because that would be a lot to explain but if you'd like some extra details about what's going on please check out the end note for more information.
> 
> Mary and John were married but they got a divorce just because John was a jerk. She took Dean and Sam after the divorce was finalized, she also took the Impala lol!
> 
> Dean is seventeen and Sam is thirteen, I don't know if I should tag this as a de-aged fic since in this universe these are there current ages.
> 
> I'm pretty sure you can tell that I don't like John all that much! I'm not sure if anyone in this fandom does to be honest.
> 
> I'm sorry for rambling so much.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞

The loud slam of the door echos through the house as Sam locks the door behind him and his dog Bones, who has the slightest bit of blood on his mouth from where he but Dean only a few minutes ago. Sam quickly jerked his hand away from the doorknob of his door as he felt it rattle within his grasp before hearing pounding only a few seconds later.

“Sam! Sam! Open the door!” The voice that belonged to his big brother demanded as he kept slamming his hands against the door and shaking the knob. “Sammy, please open the door,” Dean begged as he tried to get into Sam’s bedroom.

Sam backed away as he listened to his brother’s pleas for him to let him in he could feel tears starting to well up in his eyes but he blinked them back as he turned towards the door to his bathroom. He hurried over to it and did what he had done before with his bedroom door. He felt his hands shake as he locked that door as quickly as he could, knowing that there was another door connected to his bathroom that led out into the hallway.

“Open the door, Sam!” Dean shouted again, still banging on the door to his brother’s room, his voice cracking as he shouted, almost like he was about to cry.

“Leave me alone, Dean!” Sam yelled back, trying to hide the fear that laced his words as he went to grab his phone from his pockets. “Just get away from me,” He ordered as he reached into his pants pocket to grab his phone but he felt his mouth go dry and the air in his lungs still as he felt nothing but emptiness against his fingers.

Sam felt bile rise up his throat as he began to check the other pockets of his jeans, but just like the first pocket, his phone wasn’t there.

He didn’t have his phone.

He didn’t have his phone he had left it on the kitchen counter playing music after hearing the loud crash that Bones and Dean had caused. If he listened hard enough, he could hear his and Dean’s favorite song “Carry On My Wayward Son” blaring from his phone downstairs.

“Sam, just open the damn door!” Dean demanded, clearly trying to keep his voice, even as he kept trying to open the door.

“Go away!” Sam yelled again as he backed away from the door, panic rising inside of him as tears burned his eyes. He tried not to scream as he felt Bones rub up against the back of his legs as he got in front of the youngest Winchester, a low growl coming from him as he did so.

Sam looked around his room, trying to find anything to protect himself with in case Dean managed to get the door open. 

That thought made his stomach twist into knots since he never thought that he would ever have to defend himself from a member of his family, especially not his big brother who had always protected him and looked out for him.

Sam’s eyes darted around the room as he tried to find a weapon, and the only thing he could find was the old wooden bat that had once belonged to the brother he was trying to defend himself against. Dean had given him the bat to help decorate his new room in their Uncle Bobby’s home, and that’s all that Sam’s mind was telling him as he grabbed the bat. He wrapped his hands around it, gripping it as tightly as he could until he knuckles turned white. The entire time he did this he kept his eyes on the door and tried to block out his brother’s pleads to be let in.

“Sam, please I’m not going to hurt you,” Dean pleaded as he hit the door once more but this time it sounded weaker than before. “I would never hurt you, Sammy,” He whispered, his voice cracking slightly as he spoke.

“Tell that to the bite mark on your hand,” Sam snapped as he referred to the fact that Bones had attacked Dean to protect Sam after feeling like something was wrong with the older Winchester, which, of course, he had been right. Sam glared at both the doors that were in front of him as he kept his bat at the ready, but he didn’t notice that he moved forward just a little.

“I know that!” Dean shouted as he hit the door with his fist, which caused Sam to jump and ready his bat. “That wasn’t me though Sammy,” He whispered loud enough for Sam to just barely hear it. “It wasn’t me, I mean it was, but it wasn’t,” He choked out as he tried to make Sam understand what he was saying.

“Dean?” Sam questioned as he neared the door the bat still held tightly in his grasp as he moved.

“Sammy, you have to believe me, I’d never want to hurt you or Mom or Uncle Bobby,” Dean pleaded, needing Sam to believe what he was saying was true since he couldn’t live with the fact that his little brother might actually think he was a monster. “I never want to be like him,” He whispered, his voice breaking at those words.

The air that was around them and the door was still as neither of them spoke, the only sounds that could be heard was their own breathing and the sound of Sam’s shoes against the hardwood floor as he made his way towards the door.

“Dean?” Sam asked against as he let the bat fall to one of his hands and lifted the other towards the doorknob. He stopped at the last second though fear climbing it’s way back into his heart as he looked at the white door that was between him and his brother.

“I’m your brother, Sammy,” Dean choked out as a soft thud came from the other side signing that Dean had let his head fall back against the door. “I’d never want to hurt you,” He whispered, trying to ignore the fact that he could hear the sound of Sam’s heartbeat through the walls that separated them. “Please, Sammy, open the door,” He begged, needing to see his little brother and needing to see that he was okay.

The air became still around them once more after Dean went silent. Sam didn’t move as he looked at the doorknob that his hand was hovering over, showing how unsure he was about what he was about to do. 

Sam stayed still for half a second longer before letting out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding before he let the bat fall from his hand and twisted the doorknob.

Sam pulled the door open for his brother only slightly but before the youngest Winchester could get his bearings, he was suddenly thrown back as his head bedroom door was thrown wide open by his brother. He let out a wince as he hit the floor alongside Dean, both having the air knocked out from them from the impact.

Before Sam could truly react to what was going on, felt Dean gripping him tighter and pull him closer. Within seconds of being grabbed by his big brother, Sam was suddenly sitting in his lap like he had once done years ago when he was a baby. He could feel Dean gripping tightly to his shoulders and upper arms, his face buried in his brown hair.

As they both sat there Sam couldn’t find it in himself to care as he curled up against his big brother’s chest, tears in his eyes as Dean held him as if at any moment he would try to run again.

“What are we going to do, De,” Sam whimpered out using the oldest nickname he had for his big brother, which he only used when he was truly scared or upset.

“We've got to stick together, Sammy,” Dean whispered into Sam’s hair, scared that if he spoke any louder Sam would try to run away from him again. “We can figure this out we just need to stick together,” He whispered as he let his tears soak into Sam’s hair.

“And if we can’t?” Sam asked, his voice trembling as thoughts of losing his brother filled his mind. The sudden vision of Dean with a stake through his heart made Sam want to gag, but he didn’t move he only forced himself closer to Dean’s chest. “What do we do if we can’t figure it out?” He whispered, trying to convince himself that Dean had a plan.

“That doesn’t matter because we will,” Dean whispered as he squeezed Sam a little tighter than before, his tears now soaking into Dam’s hair and running down his face. “We’re going to figure it out and then everything will be okay,” He a little firmer than before. “Okay?” He asked, pulling back to look at his little brother.

“Okay,” Sam whispered back as h watched Dean nod his head firmly before he was pulled closer once more.

Neither said another word as Sam snuggled close to Dean as he could get. Dean’s fingers were digging into Sam’s clothes as they stayed where they were neither knowing what to do as they clung to one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few things about this story that I think everyone should know since I don't know if I'll ever write something for this Alternate Universe again.
> 
> 1\. John and Mary are divorced mostly because I dislike John and I'm pretty sure a lot of people in the fandom do as well. Mary got custody of both Sam and Dean. Mary also got a hold of the Impala because she knew how much the car meant to Dean, John got the house.
> 
> 2\. Though this world has vampires in it none of the people mentioned in this story are hunters.
> 
> 3\. Bobby is Mary's cousin but they are as close as siblings which is why Dean and Sam call him Uncle Bobby.
> 
> 4\. I did change where Bobby lives to Santa Carla just because I wanted to in all honestly lol.
> 
> 5\. Dean isn't trying to hurt Sam, he did try to attack him when the vampire instincts took over but he instantly regretted it.
> 
> 6\. I'm pretty sure everyone knows who Bones is but if you don't he was Sam's first dog and I wanted to include him in this universe because I thought it was a sweet idea.
> 
> 7\. John wasn't physically abusive but he wasn't gentle either if you get my drift. Let's just say it was kind of edging into the territory which is the main reason Mary took Sam and Dean before leaving.
> 
> That's all I can think of for now but if there's anything else I can think of I'll make sure to include it.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞


End file.
